The True Ending
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: This is taking place after the movie 'Curse of the Puppet Master.' So this is the ending we never got. It also explains what happened to Torch and why he wasn't in the movie. Remember this is my first story so sorry if its crappy...Rated T because I'm worried...


The True Ending

This is taking place after the movie 'Curse of the Puppet Master.' So this is the ending we never got. It also explains what happened to Torch and why he wasn't in the movie.

Ch.1

As Dr. Magrew's daughter stood there screaming her head off at the sight of her father getting zapped up by Tank, the other puppets thought the wise thing to do was get the heck out of there.

Leaving the girl behind was a smart idea.

#1) the blood evidence would not point to her…

#2) even if she washed her clothes…. HOW THE HECK WOULD SHE HAD GOTTEN A LASER TO BURN HER DAD'S EYES OUT!

If they stayed one thing's for sure, if the police come in and they find the bloody puppets and Magrew's dead body, they would throw the puppets in an evidence box and they would have to try and escape or never get out.

So anyway the puppets began dashing toward the window.

Pinhead: looks back. "Hey guys… don't you think that we should at least help clear her name?"

Blade: turns around. "Pinhead, the only thing I'm worried about is getting the family out, ok?"

Pinhead: "I guess so…"

Jester: "Hey, it'll be ok, at least we won't be put into icky cages anymore" pats Pinhead on the back.

Pinhead: "But she was the one who took care of us."

Jester: "It doesn't matter now, even if she did respect us, she should've stopped he dad a long time ago."

Pinhead: "How was she supposed to know?"

Jester: "…"

Blade: "C'mon and hurry and get your butts up! We can't wait here forever!"

Pinhead and Jester both dashed to the window. Jester jumped straight down and pinhead took a final look at his old friend Robert (Tank).

Blade: "Let's go, let's go!" shoving Pinhead.

Finally Pinhead crawled down and Blade took a few quick glances at the room. He stared at Tank for a little while. He then looked around the room and saw if he left anyone. Afterwards he jumped down from the window.

Ms. Leech: "Now what do we do?"

Tunneler: "We walk."

Six Shooter: "To where?"

Tunneler: "Blade?"

Blade: "We'll just have to find our way back to the Bodega Bay Inn."

Ms. Leech: "And where is the Bodega Bay Inn?"

Blade: "I don't know…"

Ch.2

The puppets stood near the forestry area around the house then they heard sirens walling.

After a while they decided that they needed to find a map of the states or just figure out what state they're in right now.

But meanwhile at the Bodega Bay Inn, something is happening.

Torch: "There's nothing to watch!"

Torch was sitting in a chair flipping channels with his one hand and his head resting on a knitted pillow.

Torch: "I'm so bored! When are the others gonna get home!"

He turned the TV off and got up to go to the kitchen. He pulled over a stool and opened the fridge. He grabbed a shot bottle filled with the brain matter sitting on the shelf.

Torch: "If they aren't back home soon then I'm gonna start eating their food."

He closed the fridge and sat back down on the chair deciding what channel to watch. After a couple of hours he looks at the clock.

Torch: "…They've been gone a whole four weeks, maybe when they got taken from that weirdo in glasses they got into real trouble…NAH! They're probably just having fun without me…what do you think creepy looking Elsa puppet?"

Lying on the couch next to him was the really scary giant Elsa puppet from the second movie.

Elsa: "Well, maybe they just got lost."

Torch: "I doubt it." Continuing to flip threw channels.

Elsa: "Well maybe they are in trouble with that doctor guy."

Torch: "If they were, they would've killed him by now. Listen I know Six Shooter, and if he wasn't happy he would've fill that guy with of lead."

Elsa: "I guess you are right…"

Torch: "Trust me, I know my friend, and he's probably having the time of his life without me."

Elsa: "Shouldn't we at least look for him to know for a fact? As far as we know they could be dead."

Torch stopped flipping channels and stared at the puppet right next to him. He then put the remote down.

Torch: "…We should start the car and get looking!" He dashed toward the door.

The creepy looking Elsa puppet grabbed her car keys and followed behind Torch.

Ch.3

Six Shooter: "How much more walking do we have to do?"

Blade: "I know for a fact that there is a gas station a mile up the road, I over heard Robert talking about it."

Six Shooter: "What do we do when we're there?"

Blade: "We'll kill anybody who's there, and get a map."

Pinhead: "What if we don't kill them?"

Blade: "(Sigh), if nobody is there we don't have to worry, but if somebody was there we would have to kill them because we can't go through what we've been going through the last four weeks."

Pinhead: "But what if they're nice?"

Blade: "It doesn't matter! I'm the leader and what I say goes!"

Pinhead stood staring at Blade then turned away.

Blade: "Well now that that is settled, we're almost to the gas station."

The puppets stood in front of the old gas station Robert used to work at. Each one peered into a window and waited to see if anyone was inside still.

Ms. Leech: "I don't see anyone in here."

Tunneler: "Neither do I."

Blade: "Ok guys; Tunneler, drill a hole into the lock so we can get the door opened. Ms. Leech and Six Shooter, you'll both stand guard to see if anybody is coming. Six Shooter, Jester, and Pinhead, you'll come with me."

After they got the door opened, all the puppets did what they were supposed to. When Blade, Six Shooter, Jester, and Pinhead went in they began searching for a map.

Jester: lifts up a box of 'wet wipes'. "He guys, I found something to get rid of all the blood on our bodies. It says it gets rid of 99.9 percent of germs."

Blade: "Thanks, we could use that, give some to Ms. Leech, Tunneler, and Six Shooter, We'll clean up after we find a map."

Tunneler: "Hey Blade!"

Blade: Looks up.

Tunneler: "I found a map of this state but nowhere else!"

Blade and Jester both ran over.

Jester: looks at the map. "Oh, I know what state that's in, we live only one state over!"

Blade: "How far are we away from home?"

Jester. "Uh…A couple hundred miles…"

Blade: "How long would it take us to get there?"

Jester: "If a human drove us, it would be a couple hours, but if we walked there, it would be two or three days, and that's if we don't take a break…"

Tunneler: "Do we even have enough energy?"

Jester: "I doubt it, we left all our shots and bottles at Magrew's house remember."

Blade: "So we have to go back to his house?"

Jester: "We don't really have a choice do we?"

Blade: "Fine…we'll get some rest today but tomorrow we'll be going back."

Ch.4

The creepy Elsa puppet was driving the car and Torch was staring outside the window.

Torch: "So…Elsa, do you remember being human?"

Elsa: Still staring at the road. "I can't say I do, I kind of remember but I still don't, I'm perfectly happy with what I am now."

Torch: "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you stuff you didn't already know, the truth is that I didn't really see you until you were dead and already a puppet."

Elsa: "Like I said, I'm perfectly happy what I am now." Glances at Torch. "Are you worried about the others?"

Torch: "Hm…not really."

Elsa: "And why is that?"

Torch: "Because Six Shooter is really strong and a great shooter, if he was ever in trouble he would blow that problem straight away! Like POW, WHOOSH, BANG BANG!"

Elsa: "And what about the others?"

Torch: "Well Blade is a really good leader, he always worries about everybody, Pinhead is really nice and strong, he could beat up anybody he wanted to. Ms. Leech is quick and could spit up a Leech on anyone's face; Jester is actually really smart and could figure where to go if they ever got lost."

Elsa: "Would you ever tell them this?"

Torch: "Heck no."

Elsa: "How do you know they aren't dead?"

Torch: "I Know!"

Elsa: "Alright…I guess they could be alright."

Torch: "They better be alright!"

Elsa: "So you not positive if they're alright. They could be dead right now and you wouldn't know, each one of them could be separated and already they're being dissected or being burnt in a stove."

Torch: "Shut Up!" crosses his arms. "Gosh when did become such a jerk all of a sudden!"

Elsa: "Just saying."

Torch: "I'm going to sleep." Rests his head on the arm of the car seat.

Elsa: "Goodnight."

Torch: "Whatever."

Ch.5

The next morning the Puppets awoke and began traveling back to Magrew's home.

Pinhead: "I hope that she's alright."

Jester: "Who? That one lady who actually cared about us? Do you love her?" wiggles his eyebrows.

Pinhead: "No!" blushing.

Jester: "OMG! You love her!" giggling.

Pinhead: "Why's that funny!"

Jester: "It's not. It's just you always like every girl we go into contact with!" Giggle.

Pinhead: Do Not...do I?"

Jester: "teehee." Walks ahead of Pinhead.

Blade: "Quote guys! We're at the house; now remember, this place is crawling with police officers and we can't be caught."

Six Shooter: "How do we get in?"

Blade: "We'll just go in through the window to the basement and see what we can do. Six Shooter, Tunneler, you'll come with me. The rest of you try not to be seen ok?"

Ms. Leech: "Are you sure you guys are going to be ok?"

Blade: "I promise, nothing is going to happen to us."

Ms. Leech: "You sure?"

Blade: "I'm sure." Hugs Ms. Leech and runs toward the basement's window.

Jester: "So we have to stay here?"

Pinhead: "That's what Blade says."

Jester: "Bummer."

Six Shooter got the small window leading to the basement open and climbed down with Tunneler and Blade.

Blade: "You guys see the vials?"

Tunneler: "Still looking."

Six Shooter: Hears a noise. "Guys! Hide!"

A Police Officer walked down with a CSI.

Police Officer: "This was Magrew's lab or whatever. I just know he killed my cousin Garvey and his friend."

CSI: "That's nice…what did you say your name was again?"

Police Officer: "Officer Howard."

CSI: "Yes…Well Officer Howard, I'm going to get my kit, after that you'll have to leave."

Howard: "of course."

CSI: "mhm…"

The CSI left the room.

Six Shooter: whispering. "We'll have to get the vials or never get them."

Blade: "We'll have to get them quickly"

Tunneler: "Just wait till Officer Howard turns away."

Officer Howard looked around the room trying not to mess with the evidence, but that was sort of hard to do since his cousin was killed by being cut up by a small knife. He glanced at a paper. It was Tank's blue prints.

Howard: "What the heck is this…a doll blueprint?"

He read into more of the papers on the desk.

Six Shooter: "Now or never Blade."

Blade immediately ran toward the vials on the shelf. Then Howard turned around and noticed him.

Howard: "WHAT THE HECK!"

Blade quickly stabbed the officer's foot and ran up the boxes out the window.

Howard: "OW!"

CSI: Running down the stairs. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Howard: "Uh…I stubbed my toe…"

CSI: "…Get outta here!"

Howard: "Sure! Uh… yes sir!" grabbing the papers behind him and shoving them in his pockets. Thinking to himself. "That weird thing had a knife hand…that could've killed Magrew and my cousin…"

Blade: "OH CRAP, THAT GUY SAW ME!"

Jester: "It's alright calm down! He's probably thinking he saw nothing…"

Blade: "BUT I STABBED HIS FOOT!"

Jester: "Oh…then we've got a problem."

Tunneler: "I suggest we get out of here."

Six Shooter: "Agreed."

The puppets ran as far away as they could from the house. In the distance Howard stood staring.

Howard: "I'll get those stupid dolls back!"

Nightfall came and the puppets were all fueled up with the shots. They've begun their journey on their way home.

Tunneler: "So is this the main highway to home?"

Blade: "It sure is."

Ms. Leech: "I'm so glad we're going back home."

Six Shooter: "Remember when we had to perform in the show?"

Jester: "What are you talking about? Me and Ms. Leech never got put into one of those."

Tunneler: "You wouldn't want to, we all had to perform around people and drill holes into pieces of wood, and mindless slobs who would pay for some amusement because they didn't already waist their stupid lives!" Drill starting to spin.

Six Shooter: "Whoa! Calm down partner! We're gone from that stupid show."

Tunneler: Calmer. "Yes you are correct…"

Blade: "It got really dark didn't it?

Pinhead: "Well we still got lights from the street lamps and billboards."

Ms. Leech: "How much distance did we cover?"

Jester: "Around half a day so about two to one and a half days left…"

Ms. Leech: "What do you guys miss most at home?"

Pinhead: "I miss being able to run around the hotel."

Tunneler: "Me too."

Jester: "I miss our trunk, it was like our room or something."

Six Shooter: I'd have to say I miss Torch, He was like my only bud and now he's left there alone with that creepy Elsa doll thing."

Ms. Leech: "Oh ha-ha, very funny!"

All the puppets started giggling at Ms. Leech who was also made to look like Elsa.

Blade: "I just miss going home and finally being happy."

The puppets appeared close to a rest stop and decided to sleep the rest of the night on the picnic benches.

At the crack of dawn all the puppets woke up and headed back on track. Some of them were very tired and Ms. Leech had to be carried since her little legs couldn't get very far.

The rest of them were soar from walking all morning yesterday.

Six Shooter: "Shouldn't we get help from a human?"

Blade: "We're fine all on our own."

Jester: "Blade, we really need to hitch a ride on something."

Blade turned around and examined the rest stop. He then spotted a truck.

Blade: "I've got an idea"

All the puppets got on the back of the truck without the driver noticing. They were able to travel a couple miles before they had to get out because the truck was stopping at a campsite.

The puppets hopped off the vehicle when it pulled over and walked back down the road.

Blade: "Did we make a lot of distance?"

Jester: "Yep! Only one day left till we get home!"

Blade: "That's great."

They walked and walked sometimes-making breaks till eventually nightfall.

Blade: "We're almost to our own town guys, now we don't have to worry anymore."

Ms. Leech: "I'm so happy!"

Tunneler: "So am I."

The puppets were all happy and getting further along when a car pulled out right in front of them.

Blade stood in front of the others with his bullet eyes poking out. The rest had their weapons out and ready.

The man driving the car stepped out.

Howard: "I finally got you guys!"

Blade: looking confused.

Howard: "That's right! I followed you guys all the way here! It took me while because I kept loosing you but I finally found you! You're now going to pay for what you did to my cousin!"

He then pulled a gun out and aimed it towards Blade.

Howard: "Any smart ideas from you or your friends then I'll shoot everyone of ya, trust me, I shot targets smaller then you guys, so I've got a perfect aim."

The puppets all stood there, not knowing what to do. Six Shooter also aimed his guns at the officer but didn't know if he could shoot him from his distance.

Howard: "Looks like I got you!"

(BEEP! BEEP!)

Howard: "huh?"

A car came speeding straight at them and they all jumped out of the way.

Howard: "WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!"

The car stopped and the creepy looking Elsa puppet and Torch both stepped out.

Elsa: "No! You watch it you maniac!"

Howard: "What in the world are you!"

Elsa jumped straight at him and began fighting him.

Howard: "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Torch started his flamethrower hand and tried getting Officer Howard.

Elsa: "Your gonna pay for messing with our friends."

Howard: "One more move and you'll be full of lead!"

Torch quickly burnt the man's legs

Howard: "HEY!" Shoots at Torch.

The creepy looking Elsa puppet jumped in the way and got shot instead.

Torch: "She sacrificed her life for me? Well, I feel awkward, I wouldn't really sacrifice my life for her…"

Elsa: Dying on the floor. "Oh wow, I feel loved."

Torch: Looks up at Howard. "I'm gonna get you for killing my…bud?"

Howard: "Did I shoot a giant puppet or a human? It's really hard to tell…" Looks at Torch. "And where did you come from?"

Torch: Lifts flamethrower.

Howard: "eh?"

Torch: "EVERYBODY IN THE CAR!"

The other puppets rushed and panicked to the van door.

Howard: "HEY!" runs at the car.

Torch raised his flamethrower arm higher and lit the man's coat arm before he could shoot his gun.

Howard: "AH! Lousy doll!"

Six Shooter: "Quick Torch, in the car!"

Torch turned away from Howard and looked at the started car. The car was already going with Pinhead at the steering wheel and Tunneler pressing the pedals.

Six Shooter: hanging out the open sliding door. "Grab my hands!"

Torch dashed and sprung towards Six Shooter's three hands. Right at that moment the officer shot his gun at Torch's back.

The puppet missed the cowboy's hands and began falling.

Six Shooter: "BUD!"

Torch: "OH CRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!"

Blade quickly darted and hooked unto to Torch's sleeve before he fell.

Torch: "Blade?"

Blade: "Hold on you dummy your sleeve is tearing!"

Torch swung his arm and got Six Shooter's hands. The puppet pulled Torch back unto the car.

Six Shooter: "I little too close for comfort there buddy…"

Torch: "Sorry, it wasn't really my fault."

Pinhead: "Is that weirdo still trying to get us?"

Blade peeked his head to the side and barely dodged a bullet hurtling at his face.

Howard: still shooting. "COME BACK HERE YOU MONSTERS!"

Blade: "Monsters…us? You guys are the monsters!"

Six Shooter: "I got it." Aiming toward Howard. "Now I've got a perfect shot…"

Blade: "Take it."

Six Shooter took a couple seconds and shot all 36 rounds at Howard's car's wheels.

Torch: "Why didn't you shoot when he was running at us?!"

Six Shooter: "Because I only had a great shot at the car and only a 'good' shot at him."

Torch: "Stupid idiot deserves to get shot though…" crosses his arms together still feeling the pain on his back.

Six Shooter: "Trust me, out here it would almost be impossible to find another car…"

Torch: "So he'll have to walk toward civilization?"

Six Shooter: "Exactly, which would be a long and horrible walk." Smiles.

Torch: "Excellent!" evil smirk.

Jester: "Torch…thank you for saving us in all but…you look really creepy right now…"

Torch: "WELL YOUR FACE LOOKS CREEPY!"

Jester: "mhm…whatevs."

Torch: "DON'T WHATEVS ME!"

Blade: "Shut Up! We're Trying To Drive!"

Pinhead: "I swear, I can hardly see the road…"

Tunneler: "Then let me drive and you take the pedals."

Ms. Leech: "Just do your job Tunneler!"

Six Shooter: "(Sigh), I'm glad to almost be home." Rests and puts his cowboy hat on his face. "Because you guys always get car cranky…"

All: WE ARE NOT CAR CRANKY!"

Six Shooter: "really guys? I'm trying to sleep."

Torch: "Well wake up, we're almost at the Bodega Bay

Inn."

Six Shooter: "REALLY?"

Torch: "no. It's about three hours away."

Six Shooter: throws hat at Torch.

Torch: "hey!"

Six Shooter: "just relax, we're almost home and far away from all that drama and battle."

Torch: "It would be nice to go home, well even if I was home why'll you guys were kidnapped but, meh, my back hurts."

Six Shooter: Shoves Torch with his elbow.

Torch: "Hey!"

Blade: "I guess your right, it would be nice to go just leave everything far away."

Six Shooter: "Exactly."

Torch: rolls eyes.

Blade: "far behind…"

Driver: "So fella, where ya going any way?"

?: Pulls out a sheet of paper. "The Bodega Bay Inn."

END

So that's what happened to the creepy Elsa puppet thing and what was going on with Torch, and how the heck the puppets got their way back home. Sorry it was so long but I liked to explain details and not have them magically show up places…sometimes…

Please give me some feed back!

If anybody enjoyed this story then I'll make sure to right the continued second one.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
